


Reunion

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Reunion, RipFic, Season 03 ep01 Missing Scene, Timeship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip and Gideon reunite after he has reclaimed the Waverider.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For Timeship Week, Day 5: Missing Scene - For all the missing Timeship moments from the show.  
Enjoy

Rip Hunter stood staring at the Waverider berthed beneath the Time Bureau. As beautiful and breath-taking as the day he’d first seen her.

When he moved closer, the cargo bay door opened for him, welcoming him home. Stepping onboard Rip felt tension ease from his shoulders and he made his way through the corridors in silence his footsteps echoing.

Reaching the bridge, he smiled to see the large blue hologrammatic head waiting for him.

“Welcome home, Captain,” the familiar and much missed voice greeted him.

Rip smiled, “It’s good to be back, Gideon.”

“From where the ship currently sits,” Gideon noted, “Not to mention your clothing as well as your new look, I assume it has been some time since we last saw one another.”

Rip let out a soft sigh, “It has been five years, three weeks and six days.”

“Very accurate, Captain,” Gideon told him, “I commend you.”

He shrugged, “Just shows I know how long I’ve missed you.”

There was silence between them before Rip made his way up to parlour, sliding his hand across his favourite chair. The one Miranda had given him.

“Gideon, this is a conversation I want to have face to face,” Rip said as he opened the panel in the wall behind Jonah Hex’s poster, “Mostly so you don’t turn yourself off halfway through.”

“When have I ever done that?” innocence oozed from her.

Rip chuckled, “I’ll make you a list later. Lock down the ship and activate the cuff please.”

“Done,” Gideon replied, “I will see you in a moment, Captain.”

Opening his eyes Rip found he was still in the parlour, he stood and looked down to see his Time Bureau suit had been changed into what had been his normal attire, complete with duster. Grabbing the nearest reflective item, he checked seeing his beard and hair had regrown.

“Seriously?” he asked making his way onto the bridge where Gideon was waiting for him.

The human form of the AI rolled her eyes, “You look better this way. I do not like the suit and frankly you do not look right clean-shaven.”

He shrugged, “Unfortunately I need to look a lot more responsible than this,” he motioned to himself, “Does.”

Gideon sniffed slightly, “I don’t like it and when you are on my ship, I expect you to look like my Captain again.”

“Ah,” Rip winced, “That’s what I need to talk to you about.”

“Captain?”

Rip sighed, “Can we sit?”

Gideon frowned before she nodded and they were in the galley, Rip took a seat and watched her pace. Finally, she sat across from him and folded her arms across her chest waiting.

“I founded the Time Bureau to fix the problems we made when crossing our own timeline,” Rip explained, “My intention from the beginning was to integrate the Legends into it and for us to be together again.”

“I take it something has gone wrong with your plans,” Gideon said softly.

Rip let out a long sigh, “About six months ago I realised that something else had happened, something that the people who I have to work with to keep the Bureau going do not understand, never mind know how to deal with.”

“What is your new plan?” Gideon asked.

“You’re not going to like it,” Rip told her, “I don’t like it but it’s the only thing I have.”

Gideon reached out and rested her hand on his cheek, “Tell me.”

Silence sat between them once Rip finished his explanation. Gideon stood and began to pace.

“Gideon…”

“I don’t like this,” Gideon told him.

Rip shrugged, “Neither do I, but the only way to destroy this thing is for the Legends to be out there outside the Bureau and they need you to ensure they survive.”

“You want to leave me again?” sadness filled Gideon’s voice.

Rip shook his head, “No, of course not. Gideon, I promise you that once this is done then I will take the Waverider back and we will be together once more.”

She grimaced.

“You like Sara,” Rip reminded her, “And she is a good leader.”

Gideon shrugged, “I have her trained I suppose. Not as much as you were but sufficiently enough.”

Rip smiled amused.

“I do not like leaving you alone, Captain,” Gideon told him, “Your clothing choices in themselves show that it is not a good thing for you.”

He gave a slight laugh, “I’ve missed being able to talk to you, Gideon. I missed you.”

She gave him a smile, sweet filled with affection making Rip smile back.

Shaking himself he stood, “Alright, we should be on the bridge for what I need to show you.”

Gideon nodded and the room changed once more returning them to the bridge. Rip headed to the central console and tapped in his command codes for the Time Bureau.

“I am giving you full access,” he told her, “It means you don’t have to hack in.”

“Well that’s not any fun,” she pouted. Straightening slightly her eyes focussed, “Alright, I can now connect to the entire Time Bureau.”

“Transfer all files under the name M311569,” Rip told her.

Gideon tilted her head, “Interesting, Captain. I can see you have been working hard.”

Rip shrugged, “It’s not like I had much else to do.”

Reaching out Gideon stroked his cheek, Rip leaned into her hand before he moved and hugged her tightly. Gideon’s arms wrapped around him, holding onto him just as fiercely.

Rip released Gideon and rested his hands on her arms, “I forgot.”

“What?”

He smiled, “I forgot to say hello.”

Before she could reply Rip touched his lips to hers. The kiss was soft at first, but Gideon pulled him closer and they lost themselves in it.

When they finally parted Rip sighed softly, “You know I…”

“I do.”

Rip smiled, “I have to return to work. We have time together before I can set everything in motion.”

Gideon nodded, “I am here, Captain.”

“And we’ll be together properly again,” Rip whispered, “I promise.”

“Before then,” Gideon said.

“Yes?”

She frowned at him, “At least regrow your hair. The current style is not you.”

Squeezing her hand as he chuckled, Rip pressed a final kiss to her before stepping back and releasing himself from the mindscape.

Opening his eyes in the parlour once more, Rip removed the cuff seeing he was back in his suit.

“Gideon?” he called.

“I’m here, Captain,” she replied softly.

Rip smiled happily, “You always are.”


End file.
